1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary fitting, such as a kitchen type water flow and temperature mixing control valve, having a fitting body mounted at an opening in a countertop or plate.
2. Prior Art
Sanitary fittings normally comprise a fitting body, which is e.g. made from cast brass. Fittings have also been proposed in which the fitting body is constructed as a sheet metal part or from plastic. In conventional sanitary fittings, the outside of this fitting body simultaneously forms the outer shape of the sanitary fitting.
A single hole-single lever mixing fitting is known (DE-C2-3243750), in which a cast metal battery housing has an externally, substantially cylindrically constructed area into which issue connecting passages. This area is covered by a ring, in which a check valve is provided and which leads to a separate appliance connecting pipe.
A single hole mixing fitting is also known (DE-A1-3022706), which has a pedestal with an insertion connecting piece for fixing in a wash basin. Bowden wires can pass through the pedestal, to which is connected the remainder of the fitting housing.
It would be to provide a sanitary fitting, of a improved type, which in the case of a simple construction can be adapted to different functions and uses.